


Closer

by Kookchimmy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance, gyuhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookchimmy/pseuds/Kookchimmy
Summary: He is my secret.My beautiful little secret.Drabbles





	1. Chapter 1 - Jealousy

  
  
It was Halloween but the day started like any other. Joshua was in makeup and Jeonghan was waiting for him, looking at his phone.

The last message he received was from him. _Mingyu_. An Emoji. A heart. Only that. So simple, but at the same time it screamed so much meaning.

Their love was forbidden. Fans might even like the skinship they shared in concerts and fansignings, but the truth was that it was only encouraged to advertise the band ... if people knew that all the skinship they shared was not a lie at all, the band could end.

Jeonghan sighed.

For now they had to remain hidden. Stealthy kisses and passionate encounters when the other members were busy and only when they were alone. No one could find out, even though at least two people knew they were a couple. Joshua, Jeonghan's best friend knew. He had to know, after all Jeonghan blindly trusted Joshua and it was thanks to him that Jeonghan accepted the feelings he had for Mingyu. The other person was Wonwoo, Mingyu's best friend. The fans were very fond of Mingyu and Wonwoo, Meanie they called them, but the truth was that they were just best friends, like Joshua and Jeonghan, and that was what attracted so much attention.

He sighed again.

"Jeonghan, those sighs ..." Joshua said as the makeup artist pulled away. Jeonghan lifted his head and watched his friend grin awkwardly. Dressed as a priest, Joshua embodied a character that conveyed great peace ... The costume’s choice was really appropriated. "I love your hair," Joshua said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Jeonghan smiled. When the band chose the costumes to use at the fansign, Jeonghan already knew what he wanted to dress up as. He has always been a fan of the American comics that Joshua lent him to read. The choice to represent Harley Quinn was easy, but he never expected his bandmates’ reaction. Surprise was evident in all his teammates’ faces, except perhaps for Joshua because he already knew what Jeonghan had chosen, and even helped him paint his hair with washable paint.

Jeonghan smiled as he remembered Mingyu's face when he saw him. The expression of astonishment was quickly replaced by one of lust and love. If they had been alone, things would have been different, but as they were accompanied, Mingyu had to control himself. But Jeonghan also had to hold on himself because Mingyu was simply breathtaking. Mingyu dressed as Count Dracula was simply sinful, and perhaps Joshua chose to dress as a Priest to absolve Jeonghan of his sinful thoughts.  
All of the bandmates congratulated him on his costume’s choice making Jeonghan a little embarrassed. The most effusive member was undoubtedly S. Coups. The band leader was really excited about Jeonghan's choice. Going as far as hugging him. Mingyu did not like it at all, for the smile on his face disappeared as soon as S. Coup hugged Jeonghan.

"Jeonghan-ah, you look ... amazing. How did you hide this from us?" He had asked, touching the pink and blue hair fascinated.

"Yes, Jeonghan-hyung, the fans are going to go crazy," had said Seungkwan, smiling, dressed as Hansol, "I can even imagine the titles on social media ' _Seventeen's Harley Quinn succeeds among the fans - some desire him others want to be like him_ ,’" he said, opening his arms with a dramatic pose.  
"Yah! Stop it. It's nothing special. You all look very handsome too, " had said Jeonghan embarrassed.  
  
"Jeonghan ... wake up! I'm talking to you." Joshua called, waving his hand in front of Jeonghan's eyes.

On that day Jeonghan was getting carried away by his thoughts, perhaps if those thoughts were transcribed into lyrics Seventeen would have a new song.  
"Sorry, Joshua," he said, standing up and stretching his arms out in the air.  
Joshua also got up, smiled and was about to talk when he was interrupted by the director.

"Seventeen, come on! This fansign will be one of the best! I just know it." The director said with his eyes shining.

And he was right. The fansign was a success. Fans loved the costumes, especially Jun’s who was dressed up as Captain Hook, Joshua in his Priest suit, Seokmin dressed as Harry Potter, and of course Mingyu dressed as Dracula.

If Jeonghan closed his eyes, he could still feel Mingyu’s lips on his neck. The fans wanted "Count Dracula" to choose a prey. Of course Mingyu chose _him._ Poor Jun still tried to protect him, but no one resistes Count Dracula, and Jeonghan could not resist Mingyu and he knew it.

When he came face to face with Mingyu, his heart was pounding so hard that Jeonghan was afraid his heart would shoot out of his chest. Mingyu "bit him" on the left side first touching Jeonghan's neck with his lips, but the fans shouted that they did not see and of course, Mingyu attentive as it was with the fans, repeated again on the right side, but this time without touching his neck.

Mingyu was more possessive in this fansign than usual. He always found a way to back hug him, shielding Jeonghan with his big cloak.

  
"Jeonghan, are you okay?" Joshua asked, standing in front of his friend. The fansign was over and they were heading backstage to get ready to leave and go to the dorm. "You’re blushing, do you have a fever?" He asked, putting his hand on his friend's head.

Jeonghan shook Joshua's hand and smiled.

"I'm fine, just really hot. I think I'm going to the bathroom," he said going in a different direction.  
"Okay, but don’t be late. The driver is waiting for us," Joshua said, waving his hand.

The hallway was empty, and as Jeonghan searched for the toilet, a hand pulled him into a room. Jeonghan did not even have time to shout because a mouth covered his possessively. He knew those lips and they were devouring him aggressively at the moment.

Jeonghan's hands, which were lost in Mingyu's disheveled hair, came down to his chest to push him away.  
"Gyu ..." he tried to say between breaths, "what ..."

Mingyu's lips silenced his voice as his hands ran down Jeonghan’s body, into the red shirt he wore and touching his skin. Jeonghan shivered, and woke up from the desire he was feeling.  
"Mingyu ... _Stop_!" He said harsher, pushing him further away.

Mingyu was panting like him, the red makeup at the corners of his mouth smudged, evidence of what they had just done. Mingyu turned his back and put his hands on his waist, taking a deep breath.

"Gyu, what's going on?" Jeonghan asked. The possessive and uncontrolled kisses were normal, what was not normal was the place chosen to do it, especially when at any moment someone could come in and catch them.

Jeonghan came closer to Mingyu and put his arms around his boyfriend's waist. He laid his head on his back and breathed in the scent his beloved emanated. A perfume as characteristic and different as Mingyu. When Jeonghan felt Mingyu's breathing returning to normal, he turned him to look at him.

"What happened?" He asked again, placing his hands around Mingyu's face.  
Mingyu closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
"I'm tired," he said, lowering his head.  
Jeonghan's heart squeezed.  
"Of what?" He asked in a whisper.  
"Of everything. Of not being able to kiss you when I want, of having to see other members grab you and share skinship with you," he said, freeing himself from Jeonghan's hands.

"Skinship is for fanservice ..." Jeonghan said softly.  
Mingyu laughed, shaking his head.

"Not for all of us..."  
"Excuse me?" _What was he saying?!_

“Come on, Hannie, you know there are people in the band who seem to live for the times you touch them..." he said snorting.

"You, for example..."  
"But it’s not only me” He roared.  
"Gyu ... what ..."

" _S. Coup!_ "He replied, rubbing his hair nervously. Jeonghan had never seen him so nervous.  
"What about _him_?"  
"Come on Jeonghan, don’t pretend you don’t know he _likes_ you," he said with a bitter smile.  
_What?_ S. Coups was just the band leader and a friend. He had never given any indication that he was even gay.  
"Gyu, you're mistaken."  
"No, I'm not. On the fansign he was eager to kiss you... "

Coups also tried to recreate a scene that involved a bite, since he was also a vampire ... and of course the chosen victim was Jeonghan.  
"He could have picked someone else, but no ... it had to be you!" He said in distress.  
Jeonghan knew that Mingyu was protective and greedy with him but not to the point of being so angry.  
"That was just fanservice," he tried to justify.  
" _I begin to have my doubts_..." Mingyu answered in a whisper, but Jeonghan heard what he said.  
" _Excuse me?_ What are you insinuating?" He could not be trying to say what Jeonghan thought he was trying to say, right? "I would never cheat on you ..."

Mingyu didn’t answer him and just turned his back to Jeonghan.  
No, this could not be happening.  
When Jeonghan stepped forward to confront Mingyu, the door swung open.

"Oh, Jeonghan-hyung, Mingyu-hyung, we were all looking for you," Dino said, smiling until he realized the charged atmosphere in the room, "Did I interrupt anything? Is everything okay?" he asked, frowning.  
Jeonghan swallowed and took a deep breath. He looked at Mingyu's back one last time and turned to Dino.  
"Yes. Everything is so much clearer now," he said coldly, "Come on, Dino."  
He left the room pulling the maknae's arm without looking back. In that room, he left his heart. A heart that was broken and hurt at the moment. He could even understand Mingyu's jealousy, but not believing him and implying that Jeonghan could cheat on him him was too much.  
As he got into the van, he sat down next to Joshua who lost his smile as soon as he saw his friend’s eyes. Jeonghan just shook his head and closed his eyes leaning his head against the window. He just wanted to forget that day.  
The trip to the dormitory was quiet as the members were tired and hungry.  
Jeonghan could feel eyes on his back, but he didn’t bother to know who they belonged to.

As soon as he got out of the van, Jeonghan went straight to the bathroom to wash. To take away the day that had passed from his skin. Let the hot water wash not only his body, but his soul and his tears. The water ran pink and blue, taking both the paint from his hair and the make-up from his face. When he stopped crying he got dressed, going straight to the room he shared with Joshua. The remaining members were probably eating, but hunger was something he didn’t have at the moment. He just wanted to sleep and forget about that day, which had started so well and finished badly, so very badly.  
The bedroom door opened and closed, and Jeonghan felt the bed sag with the other person's weight.  
"Hannie," Joshua said softly. Jeonghan uncovered his head and let Joshua see his face.  
Joshua stared at the tears streaming down his friend's face and took a deep breath.  
"What happened?" He asked sweetly.  
"Joshua, can I ask you something?"  
His friend nodded, worried.  
"Do you think S. Coup likes me?"  
Joshua got surprised by the question.  
"Like how…"  
"Answer... do you think his attitudes show that he might like me, you know, in a romantic way?" Jeonghan asked, wiping away his tears.  
"Why do you ask?" Joshua questioned confused.  
As Jeonghan told him what had happened the tears returned to his face. Joshua couldn’t bear to see his best friend suffer. They sat up against the head of the bed and Joshua hugged him, letting him cry.  
When it was over, Jeonghan was weak. He only thanked Joshua for hugging him, because at that moment he was the only real thing comforting Jeonghan.  
"I can see why Mingyu doesn’t like what the leader did," Joshua said quietly, when he realized that Jeonghan could speak. "I also wondered why he had chosen you as the prey .... Maybe because of the costume you were wearing, but still..."

Jeonghan lifted out of Joshua's arms and looked at his friend, wiping the remaining of tears with the sleeve of his sweater.  
"Do you think he feels anything for me?"  
"I don’t know..." Joshua shrugged, "He shares a lot of skinship with you, but I always thought it was for the cameras..."  
"That's what I told Mingyu... it was all for the fans..." Jeonghan said in exasperation.  
Joshua was silent, thinking.

"What if it’s not?" He asked, breaking the silence.  
Jeonghan turned confused to his friend.  
"What if it’s not, Jeonghan? What if he really has feelings for you? Or maybe he noticed that Mingyu is possessive with you ... "  
"Do you think he knows about me and Mingyu...?"  
"I don’t know, I don’t think so. But you know they like to tease each other.... Maybe he chose you because he knows that Mingyu is greedy when it comes to you...”  
Jeonghan was pondering what his friend had said when someone knocked on the bedroom door.  
Joshua and Jeonghan looked at each other in alarm.  
_"Jeonghan, can I talk to you?"_ Mingyu said behind the door, waiting for someone to open it.  
Jeonghan turned to Joshua and shook his head.  
"I don’t want to talk to him..." he whispered to Joshua distressed. He was not ready yet to forgive him.  
Joshua motioned him to lie down and pretend he was asleep.  
When Jeonghan signaled, Joshua rose from his bed and pretended to be awakened. Turning off the bedroom light, he headed for the door.  
When he opened it Mingyu looked at him with sad eyes.

"Joshua-hyung, can I speak to Jeonghan-hyung?" he asked. Mingyu knew that Joshua was one of the two people who knew of his relationship with the band's angel.  
"Sorry, Mingyu, but he's asleep.... I think he was really tired, "Joshua replied, scratching his head," I couldn’t even talk to him ... "  
Mingyu nodded and lowered his head.  
"Is everything okay?" Joshua asked, pretending he didn’t know what had happened.  
Mingyu looked at him and just shook his head, thanking him and turning his back to go to his room.  
Joshua closed the door and looked at Jeonghan who was already sitting on the bed  
They looked at each other for a moment.  
"He seemed rather regretful" Joshua said, leaning against the door.  
"He better be!" Jeonghan said, lying down and covering himself with the blanket.  
Joshua lay down on his bed and took a deep breath. Tomorrow would be a new day. Maybe things would get better.  
  
Except they didn’t.  
Jeonghan ignored Mingyu, and Mingyu looked regretfully at Jeonghan. Whenever he tried to approach the team's angel, Jeonghan would find a way to escape. Joshua knew his friend only needed a bit of space to clear his head, and when the band decided to celebrate everything they had won so far, Joshua thought a party was a good idea to cheer up Jeonghan.

Dino, Vernon and Seukmin ate as if there was no tomorrow. Seungkwan was joking, while the other members laughed. Jeonghan looked at Mingyu and Mingyu looked at Jeonghan. And S. Coup drank.  
Joshua watched everything, sitting next to Jeonghan, who was so distracted that he didn’t even realize what was about to happen.  
One moment the members of Seventeen were having fun with each other and in the other they were fighting.  
Out of nowhere, S. coup sat down next to Jeonghan, grasping his face and kissing him. Jeonghan tried to push him away quickly but Mingyu was faster. He pulled S. Coup by the shirt he wore and away from Jeonghan, punching him in the face. For Mingyu, at the moment, it didn’t matter that S. Coup was older than him, or that was the leader. The only thing he could see in his anger induced fog was that S. Coup had kissed Jeonghan by force and in front of him.  
Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu by the arms to hold him while Joshua and Jun raised S. Coup who was so drunk that he could not even stand. Jeonghan tried to get close to Mingyu, but he pushed him away like Wonwoo, darting out the door.  
Jeonghan could barely hold back the tears. Tonight was supposed to be fun. This was the night he was going to make peace with Mingyu. He should have done it already, but for one day Jeonghan wanted Mingyu to feel how his words might hurt, but he never thought things could end up like this.  
the party was over.

Coup was snoring on the couch with a red cheek where Mingyu had punched him. Wonwoo also left the dorm, looking for Mingyu. Jeonghan wanted to go out with him, but Wonwoo just told him that it was better to let Mingyu cool his head.

And so Jeonghan returned to his room. Sitting on his bed crying. Joshua sat down beside him and squeezed his hand.

"I lost him Joshua…" Jeonghan cried.

He only hugged his friend and comforted him.

The next day, Jeonghan woke up early. The sun had just risen and he should sleep more, but his thoughts wouldn’t let him. He looked at the bed next to his and saw Joshua sleeping soundly. The clock beside his bed indicated that it was only 6:30 A.m.  
Jeonghan took a deep breath. Last night, with so much crying Jeonghan ended up falling asleep from exhaustion. There was only one thing in his head and it was Mingyu. He wanted to see him. Clarify things once and for all.  
He took a deep breath and stood up. At this hour, no one should be up yet. He dressed quietly, pulling on jeans and a black sweater. He left the room and headed for Mingyu's room. Jeonghan knew that if he was even there he would probably be sleeping. He opened the door carefully and peeked into the bedroom.  
Wonwoon slept soundly on his bed, all stretched out. And in the other bed was Jeonghan's love. Mingyu slept soundly but not peacefully because his brow was furrowed. Mingyu slept dressed, as if as soon as he arrived he did not have the strength to change. Jeonghan looked down and closed the door slightly.  
He passed the living room and looked at the sofa, but S. Coup was no longer lying there. Probably someone took him to his room.

Jeonghan grabbed his coat and left the house. The air was cold, but it helped him to wake up.  
Today, more coolly, he could see why Mingyu was jealous. If it was the other way around Jeonghan wouldn’t like it either. But though he understood, Jeonghan was still a little hurt that Mingyu didn’t trusted him completely.  
They needed to talk, and it needed to be today. The band members were already beginning to realize that Jeonghan was fleeing from Mingyu and that was not normal.  
So absorbed in his thoughts, Jeonghan didn’t even notice where he had gone. The garden where Mingyu and he had confessed their feelings for each other. He sat down on the bench and looked at the lake. That had been one of the happiest days of Jeonghan's life. The day they decided to stop fighting what they were feeling.  
Lost in thoughts, Jeonghan was startled when he felt someone touch him on the shoulder.  
_S. Coup._  
Jeonghan didn’t know what to say, just stared at him with big eyes.  
S. Coup smiled sadly and turned to the lake. The jaw side facing Jeonghan was a little purple, a sign of Mingyu's punch.  
"Sung Cheol-hyung, I ..." Jeonghan began.  
S. Coup shook his head and smiled.  
"It's all right, Jeonghan," he said, putting his hands in the pockets of his coat, not taking his eyes off the lake. "Sorry, for yesterday ... I don’t know what went through my mind."  
"It’s okay... you were drunk..."  
"But that's no excuse... I shouldn’t have done that and especially in front of the Mingyu."  
Jeonghan lifted his head and stared in horror at S. Coup.  
"Yes, I know. I'm not the team leader just for the sake of it, I take care of my members."  
"Sung cheol-hyung..."  
"Don’t worry, Hannie," he said, finally turning to him and smiling. "I won’t tell anyone. That would be the end of our band and no one wants that."  
"Thank you," Jeonghan said, lowering his head.  
S. Coup only nodded.  
"I hope he treats you well," he said rising from the bench and turning to Jeonghan, "Because the day he fails to do that, I’ll take his place."  
Jeonghan didn’t reply, just looked at him astonished.  
"The little bad boy doesn’t even know the luck he has..." S. Coup said as he smiled and started walking, leaving Jeonghan on the bench looking at him.

So Mingyu was right. Sung Cheo really had feelings for him.

Jeonghan shook his head and looked at his watch. 9:00 a.m. He jumped up from the bench.  
"Late, too late ..." with his thoughts and the conversation with S. Coups, Jeonghan forgot the time. The band should have woken up already, and Jeonghan had to talk to Mingyu.  
Before getting inside the house, Jeonghan took a deep breath.  
As soon as he opened the door, the noise made him smile.  
The kitchen was a mess. Dino slept with his head on the table, while Hoshi, Woozi and The8 fought for a bottle of water. Seungkwan stared at the three boys sleepily and with little patience, while Jun, Joshua, and Dk tried to separate them and have them make less noise.

Jeonghan turned and headed for his bedroom. All the doors were closed, and that meant that maybe someone was sleeping. If Mingyu was the one sleeping, Jeonghan would wake him, he thought as he opened the door to his own room.

Jeonghan stopped with his hand still on the door handle and looked at the person sitting on his bed.  
After a few seconds, Jeonghan closed the door and leaned against it.  
" _Gyu_ ..." he tried to speak.  
Mingyu surprised him by standing up and hugging him. Jeonghan buried his face in the neck of the man he loved, and took a deep breath. For the first time in the last few days, Jeonghan felt good.  
He wrapped his arms around Mingyu's waist and squeezed it, gently biting the skin around his neck. Mingyu pushed him lightly against the wall and moved far enough to lean his forehead against Jeonghan's.

"I’m sorry..." Mingyu whispered, "I never distrusted you. I know you would never cheat on me. Jealousy spoke louder... and then he kissed you and I just lost my mind. "He said in a breath.  
Jeonghan wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and kissed him.  
The kiss was intense and sweet at the same time. His tongue brushed Mingyu's tenderly, trying to show him that everything was all right. That everything had been a bad misunderstanding. That they were together again and that their secret was still safe.  
Mingyu interrupted the kiss, stroking his boyfriend’s face.  
"Sung cheol-hyung talked to me," Mingyu said quietly.  
"What did he say?" Jeonghan asked.  
Mingyu sat on the bed and pulled Jeonghan with him to sit on his lap.  
"The guy had the nerve to say that the day I make you unhappy he would take my place. That he would fight for you... as soon as he sees that I don’t deserve you" Mingyu shook his head and hugged Jeonghan tightly.  
Jeonghan laid his head on Mingyu's shoulder and smiled.  
"That’s never going to happen. We may have our fights, but ... "  
"You are mine!" Mingyu said with conviction, kissing him.  
Jeonghan smiled and returned the kiss.  
"And you’re mine."  
Without the lovers realizing it, Joshua opened the bedroom door and peeked to see the couple kissing. He closed the door softly and smiled.  
His friend was finally happy.


	2. You drive me crazy

"Aish, this movie is so _boring_! I’m getting sleepy!" Jun complained, hugging Jeonghan and burying his face in his friend’s neck.

  
Their day off, so far, had been really boring. 

 

Joshua, Jeonghan, Mingyu and Jun decided to watch an action movie, Woozie slept in his room and the remaining members had gone out.

  
"Maybe _you_ should go to sleep..." said Mingyu tartly. Joshua looked at Jeonghan and smiled. Mingyu was jealous again. _Poor thing_.

  
"It is a good idea... But..." Jun began to say, jumping up and grabbing Jeonghan's hands," what if we go out to have some ice cream?"

  
Mingyu raised an eyebrow and Joshua thought it best to act.

  
"Sounds like a good idea... shall we?" He asked, standing up and straitening his shirt.

  
Jun jumped up and down, trying to pull Jeonghan with him.

  
"Come on, hyung ..."

  
"Jun, I don’t feel like eating ice cream," Jeonghan replied, releasing Jun's hand lightly. 

 

His friend's face fell, saddened by his response.

  
"But why? It'll be fun... "Jun insisted to Mingyu's impatience.

  
Seeing Mingyu’s annoyed face, Joshua turned to Jun, pulling him toward him.

  
"We go Jun, and we'll bring some for them to eat..." Joshua said, "They must be tired ... Let's go." Not giving his friend time to refute, pushing him to the door to get dressed.

  
"Okay, okay... it’s your loss!" He yelled as he opened the door excitedly.

  
As soon as their friends left, Mingyu turned to Jeonghan.

  
The boy's handsome face was calm, watching the movie carefully. As if that scene was of such importance that he let himself be abstracted from his surroundings.

  
Mingyu watched his beloved carefully. He never intended to fall in love. Much less for a person of the same sex as him. But Jeonghan simply stole his heart. When he met him, he was overcomed by the kindness of the young man before him. He admired everything in him, and gradually, admiration turned into love, which for Mingyu was not easy to accept. 

Mingyu could remember perfectly the day he realized that the friendship he felt for the angel of the team, it was love after all.

  
He was so scared. How could he have fallen in love with a boy? They lived in a country that didn’t accept this type of love. A love that would probably be one sided.

  
Mingyu smiled slightly at Jeonghan. He had never felt more nervous than in the day he confessed. Mingyu has always been impulsive. He never left for tomorrow what he could do today and the sooner he knew Jeonghan's answer the better. 

 

For some time, the two of them have begun walking closer, hands clasped, backhugs, things that didn’t just happen in front of the cameras, things that led Mingyu to believe that maybe, just maybe he had a chance with the angel.

  
With Jisoo’s and Wonwoo’s help, he was able to be alone with his friend. 

 

Mingyu laughed at the memory of that day. Of course, words were not enough to describe what Mingyu felt for Jeonghan, so when he was alone with his friend and Jeonghan asked if everything was okay, Mingyu simply locked their mouths in passion. 

 

A repressed love when it is finally released is like an explosion.

  
Jeonghan stood still, eyes open, just receiving his kiss, and at that time Mingyu shivered as he thought he had ruined everything. But gradually, Jeonghan began to respond to the kiss, closing his eyes and simply surrendering.

  
"Gyu... what are you smiling at?" Jeonghan asked lightly, pulling him out of his thoughts.

  
Mingyu smiled and finally came near his lover. One arm wrapped around the band's angel waist while the other wrapped around his neck, leaning his head against Jeonghan's.

  
"I was thinking about the day I told you I loved you..." he whispered, kissing his boyfriend's red cheek lightly.

  
Jeonghan looked down from the film and wrapped his hands around Mingyu's arm, that was at his waist, leaning against his strong chest.

  
His eyes moved up from Mingyu's chest to his brown eyes. The difference in heights was glaring.

  
"I was so surprised..." Jeonghan said, dropping his head on Mingyu's arm, giving him access to his neck.

  
"I knew you wouldn’t resist me," Mingyu murmured, lightly nibbling at his boyfriend's neck, while his hand, that was previously around Jeonghan's waist, got inside the white shirt he wore, caressing his lover's flat stomach.

  
"You're the one who kissed me ... so _you_ couldn’t resist _me,_ " Jeonghan replied, turning his face and nibbling at Mingyu's lips.

  
"Even now, I can not resist you and we've been dating for two years," he said, deepening the kiss. He laid Jeonghan on the floor of the living room, circling his head and sustaining his weight with his arms. "I can never resist you," he said through kisses.

  
The kiss quickly became intense and voracious. Mingyu was what people normally called an Alpha Male. He was intense, and his presence only called attention.

"Gyu ... not here... someone may show up." Jeonghan's voice was breathless, his body burned with passion and stopping seemed like a nightmare but they had to get out of there because someone could come and find out their secret.

Mingyu encircled Jeonghan's hips and picked him up, heading toward his room. When he got inside, he pushed Jeonghan against the door. The noise of the clutch quickened the angel’s heart even more.

"You're mine now... _only mine_..." Mingyu whispered, leaning his forehead against Jeonghan's, who tightened his legs around his waist, pushing his hips against Mingyu's hard cock.

He moaned, locking their mouths as he headed for the bed. He set Jeonghan down carefully, following him seconds later. Jeonghan's hands descended from Mingyu's neck to his waist, pulling the shirt from his pants and unbuttoning it.

 When he finished, he ran his hands over his boyfriend's muscled chest. Mingyu was simply breath taking. Whenever Jeonghan watched the choreography videos, his eyes were drawn to Mingyu automatically. He simply had something that held his attention. He always did everything with great intensity, always giving his best.

Appealing to the little strength he had over his boyfriend, Jeonghan turned them on the bed, straddling Mingyu’s hips and making the shirt fall from his arms. As soon as he was free of his shirt, Mingyu encircled Jeonghan's waist, causing him to move against his hard shaft, never taking their lips off each other.

  
Jeonghan took his own shirt over his head, burying his hands in Mingyu's disheveled hair, pulling him toward him. Their chests were glued from sweat as their mouths bit and explored.

Mingyu's fingers began to unbutton Jeonghan's pants, opening it and touching his already hard member. Jeonghan moaned, letting his head fall back.

One touch of Mingyu’s was enough to drive him crazy.

Jeonghan pressed his mouth to Mingyu's ear, kissing it lightly and biting his lobe.

"You drive me crazy _, Gyu_ ..." he said, feeling his boyfriend squeeze his cock.

Mingyu controlled himself to not moan at Jeonghan's erotic and exciting face above him. His cock stiffened at every second, with every moan from Jeonghan, screaming to get inside his boyfriend.

  
He lowered his head and bit Jeonghan's stiff nipple, who whimpered and gripped Mingyu's hair tightly.

He tasted so good. A taste so characteristic of Jeonghan that Mingyu could not describe. He just knew it was a taste that tormented him when they were away from each other.

With little strength, he turned them around, leaving Jeonghan under him. And the way he undulated his body in pleasure beneath his, bewitched him.

Mingyu's hands trailed Jeonghan's skin until they reached his black pants. He pulled them down, kissing his navel. He threw them away and grabbed Jeonghan’s cock in his hand.

Jeonghan's eyes were half closed, looking at him expectantly.

Without looking away, Mingyu took Jeonghan's cook into his mouth. The touch of his tongue on his cock's head made Jeonghan moan loudly and grab Mingyu's hair tightly.

" _Gyu_ ..." he sighed.

The sounds Jeonghan was making increased his desire as Mingyu was harder than ever.

Mingyu sucked him in abandon, leaving Jeonghan on the edge of the abyss, an abyss that opened the doors of pleasure.

"Gyu ... stop..." he didn’t want to cum without his boyfriend inside him. Mingyu looked at Jeonghan, giving him one last suck. He took off his pants and boxers and opened the bedside drawer, taking out a condom and lubricant.

When Jeonghan's fingers encircled his cock, Mingyu closed his eyes tightly. He allowed his boyfriend to squeeze him once, twice, until he grabbed Jeonghan's hand, pinning him.

"No more, or this ends before we even begin," he said in a choked voice.

Jeonghan smirked, pulling his boyfriend to him. They kissed with passion, while Mingyu's fingers prepared Jeonghan for his entrance.

The first finger caused some discomfort in Jeonghan, but he knew that after this discomfort, pleasure would come, so he kissed and hugged Mingyu harder until he felt ready. Till he needed something more than Mingyu's fingers.

"Gyu ... I'm _ready_..." he said between kisses.

The head of Mingyu’s cock touched him gently, without thrusting inside.

" _Gyu_..." he asked lightly, lifting his head and catching his boyfriend's rosy lips. Mingyu loved to tease him.

"Let me love you like this, love..." Mingyu whispered, biting his bottom lip, sharing their breaths.

Driving him crazy, Mingyu slowly thrusted inside him, making Jeonghan moan loudly.

  
With firm, deep thrusts, Mingyu reached deep inside him, his fingers caressing Jeonghan's hard cock.

Mingyu could feel Jeonghan's muscles contracting as his boyfriend's arms circled his neck and his hands lost themselves in his hair, grabbing and pulling it lightly.

He loved him so much.

When he came, it was so powerful that Jeonghan lost his breath. Mingyu’s name branded on his lips, echoing through the room that was witness to their forbidden love.

Mingyu buried his face in Jeonghan's neck and moaned, surrendering without restraint.

As their breaths returned to normal, Mingyu pulled Jeonghan's weary body against his, covering them with the blankets.

Lips touched lightly, warm bodies sharing the harmony they had long gained. No words were exchanged. It was not necessary.

Jeonghan snuggled close to his boyfriend's body and buried his face in Mingyu's neck, falling asleep.  
They might not have as many moments alone as they wished. But when they did, they were so powerful, just like their love.


End file.
